Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah Mikaelson is the only daughter of the Original Witch Esther and the Destroyer Mikael. She is the eldest female vampire in existence. Early Life Mystic Falls Flashbacks TO Season 2 She meets Hayley at the Abbatoir and returns the baby. Later, she deduces that Esther is possessing the corpse of Sophie Deveraux, and is almost killed by The Shachath (in the guise of Mikael). After the creature is supposedly defeated, she returns to the Abbatoir to find Thierry Vanchure, Diego, and Julien Hudson. After traveling with Elijah and Hudson into the Romanian mountains in search of what the vampires believe to be information on the monstrosity, she and her brother are siphoned for energy via a sacrificial magic spell. Upon awakening, Hudson thinly claimed he needed this for a power boost. Elijah does not believe him and begins choking him upon learning that Hudson knows someone is after their niece. Hudson reveals that the witch Markos is the reason for Rebekah's returning the infant. Rebekah chooses to remain in Romania as she still fears Klaus' wrath and the power of Markos. TO Season 3 TO Season 4 TO Season 5 Personality * (Human) Rebekah was a sweet girl, full of joy, and free-spirited. She wished to go hunting with her brothers, but the ultraconservative times in which she lived prevented her due to her sex. She was especially close with Klaus during this time. Rebekah was greatly maternal by nature, and desperately wanted children when she was old enough to marry. * (Vampire) Upon her turning, Rebekah's entire demeanor changed. She became much more ruthless, cynical, and conniving. As described by Elijah, she "had become quite indifferent to brutality" by the 14th Century and little of her humanity remained. Willing to do whatever is necessary to further her own goals, she will happily murder- often in the most painful and sadistic manner possible- anyone who stands in between her and those goals. Despite this, her maternal instincts were heightened, but her undead state prevented her from conceiving. This is a major source of her angst and eventual view of vampirism as a curse rather than a gift. Trivia * She is currently in exile in Romania. Quotes Appearances Episode Count: * TBA/100 (TO) * 35/89 (TVD) * 12/22 (TOS) * /253 (total) (TO Season 2) * The Puppet Mistress * Buried Beneath * Falling Slowly (flashbacks) * All I Need (cameo) * Pretty Wicked Things * The Destroyer (TO S3) * All episodes (TO S4) * All episodes (TO S5) * TBA (TOS) * Fire and Blood (flashbacks) * The Priest's Niece * Abomination * Unworthy * The Most Powerful Man on Earth (voice) * The Lawyer and The Vampire * Wild & Free * Age of Extinction (cameo) * I'm Just A Gay Club Kid * I'm A Mess * The Sociopath * The Monsters' Miracle Category:Protagonists Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Characters Category:LGBT Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Originals Season 5 Characters Category:Canonical characters Category:NOLA Monarchy